Torn Apart
by ForbiddenSecretx
Summary: She would never think of it, getting torn apart from her lover. She would only be left with one thing that keeps her hopes high.
1. Chapter 1

_Like usual, one of my unfinished stories but review if you want to read ~~ ForbiddenSecretx_

**Chappy 1**

"Hey! Tiger, boo." Harley came up behind me with his deep husky voice, he buzzed my sides snapping me out of my daze.

"Jeeze, please do not do that! It makes me have a heart attack." I spun around to meet his floppy hair, covering his clear blue eyes.

"Maybe this will fix your heart." He came in close to me, quickly sliding his hand around my neck and one around my waist then deeply kissed me on the lips. It was only lips but I wouldn't allow his tongue entrance when we were stood in the middle of the village next to the well.

"You know surprise doesn't work on me." I grinned, sticking my tongue out at him mischievously.

"Oh you think?" He quickly leaned down and licked my tongue, only for a millisecond but it still shocked me making my tongue to go back in.

"Gross." I made a fake disgusted face, I was still not used to the whole kissing thing or relationship, I was blushing like crazy trying to cover my face with my ragged hair.

"You love it." He came closer, capturing my legs in between his. He took my hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, enjoying his touch. We stood there just enjoying each others company until Minnie came running through the village as fast as her little legs would carry her. Her name was given to her because when she was born she really was Minnie, not just baby small like she was the size of a rabbit. She still was small and only up to my knees even though she was 10 and I was 16.

"Tiger! Help Jake is chasing me!" She ran in between me and Harley, somehow making room which I didn't know there was. I looked up to where she was running from and just as I thought the culprit came strolling through the village looking smug with himself.

"What did he do this time?" I asked, walking in front of her watching Jake smirk as he approached.

"I didn't do anything! Just my usual way of saying hello." Jake tried to look innocent but it didn't suit him.

"Yeah but it hurt this time!" Minnie whined, holding onto my leg.

"You two play nice and go away." Harley came beside me, taking my hand and dragging me in front of him so he could rest his chin on my head and drape his arms around my waist.

"But I want to play with you guys!"

"Oh trust me what I've got planned is only for me and Tikki." Harley chuckled, I was about to reply with a freaked expression but Jake beat me to it.

"Ah, I get it you two were going to make out!" He said it so obviously while making an 'o' with his fingers and sticking his finger through it. I'll tell you for a 12 year old he knows too much.

"Not that far, mate." I could feel Harley shake his head.

"Everyone! Get inside bandits!" One of the villagers came running through repeating that, Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and ran inside.

"Minnie, Jake come with us!" I yelled at both of them over the commotion, Minnie looked freaked out and grabbed my hand quickly Jake grabbed the other.

There were loud hollers in the next second, then a lot of hard footsteps started to make all the dust rise around us.

"Four humans, three o clock!" We heard a deep voiced man yell, almost instantly people were heading in our direction. "Circle their escape! We need humans alive!" We heard them shout as we kept running, I saw men run up the side of us, flanking one side escape, then same at the other side. They kept us like this until we eventually ran to a dead end.

"Tiger, get behind me!" Harley said, already pushing me in that direction. My leather boots clanked in the dust and my small bit of clothing was making me feel restricted. Due to the fact that we have to live off what we catch we do not have very glamorous outfits seen as they are usually made out of fur, nor do they cover much because we are in the sun all day we optionally don't want to wear much, we were dressed like this since we were children, small top covering our bewbs and shorts covering the obvious things. The guys wore just shorts and topless so you got a view.

"It is like cat and mouse." A huge man came to the middle of the circle, looking at all of us with greed. "Take them. We can't go back empty handed." After the order people started to grab us, but Harley wouldn't give up without a fight and nor would I, we both fought as much as we could without getting caught but it was no use, once they got one arm we were dead. I'm pretty sure I managed to punch some of them in their face while I was at it. We got escorted out of the village, trying to hold back but these guys had a lot of strength even though they didn't look like it. They were dressed in black mainly but it was actual material and not just animal skin. I looked behind us at the kids and they were crying with snotty noses and obvious tear streaks. I looked back at the village and people started peeping out of their doors, still cowering away.

Once we were a good way away from the village the people stopped, halting the four of us.

"Open the portal now. We need no walk any further."

"What are you going to do with us?" Harley asked furiously, only just maintaining his anger of what I could see.

"You are going to become slaves to our people, do you have a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah you can't make the children slaves!" I shouted at them, surprising my holders and managing to escape. I quickly pushed one of them over backwards, punching the one at my other side but he caught my fist and started bending it backwards, slowly making me kneel. Then when I was firmly on my knees the man spun around and kicked me in the temple, making everything seem black and silent. I could only hear Harley's distant screams as well as the kids faint crys.

*A While Later*

I could feel myself laid down, with my head propped up with something and things clenching my fingers together tightly, I could feel fingers brushing over my forehead and light drops of water. But everything was cold and felt different. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a pain from doing so making me let out a pained moan.

"She's awake!" I heard a familiar voice shout, who was that?

"Tiger, Tiger can you hear me?" Someone said with a desperate plea.

"Uhhh..." I grumbled, trying to lift my hand up to my eyes but it felt like I was lifting a person. I slowly attempted to open my eyes again but could only see blurs. I soon got focus on one face, it was Harley and he looked so worried, it almost made me giggle but I could only let out a faint smile. I looked to my hands and saw Minnie and Jake both as pale as snow.

"You're back! Please don't do that ever, ever again." Harley lifted me up into his lap and gave me a gentle cuddle.

"Where are we?" My memories came back in a flash flood but I couldn't panic due to the pain.

"I don't know, but we had to give information about ourselves." Harley spoke quietly.

"Did you give it to them?"

"Yeah... They said if we didn't they would make sure you don't come back." He looked down with a pain on his face.

"What is going to happen?"

"They said we're going to get sold..." He looked up to meet my eyes and kissed me on the lips before I could ask another question. "...Separately so this could be the last time we ever see each other." He finished before he went back to kissing me on my lips, cheek, and my neck passionately.

"You mean... We won't be with each other?" The kids had gone to sit in the corner of the room and were having their own words.

"No. They only put us in here together because I begged but-" He was silenced by the door making a loud clunk then light began to shine through with shadows in the way.

"These are the ones we brought in yesterday. Watch out the eldest girl is sneaky." We heard a male voice say.

"I think I will live, besides I don't want the girl." A very feminine voice said, the kids scattered close by us for protection. "That little boy... And the other boy." I could hear the lust in the woman's voice when she mentioned Harley. My body went frozen to the touch, looking at Harley who was glancing back and forth between a man that entered and me.

"Get up." The man said as he pulled both Jake and Harley up with him. Harley hung on to me for as long as he could, dragging me close to him just close enough so our lips could skim together just barely.

"I love you, I will never forget you, Tiger!"

"I love you too! I-" I didn't get to finish until the slam of the door shut me up.

"Tiger... Are you okay?" Minnie crawled over to me slowly, climbing on my lap and wiping my tears away. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a harsh sob, shaking my body as I tried not to snot everywhere. "There, there..." Minnie tried to comfort me in some way but it wasn't working. I had just lost my love.

I didn't know how long we sat there, hugging each other but the door let out another loud clunk and someone came through.

"These two ok for you, sir?" The same guard formally addressed the man.

"I already said I know I want them now hurry up and get them. I haven't got all day I need to be back before my little brother." And with that, we were hoisted up with a harsh tug of the arm and led out into the hallway. The next thing I didn't see coming, we somehow fell through midair in blackness but we stopped falling after a minute and things started to materialise in front of us, objects and furniture fell into place. The furniture looked expensive and defiantly not like what we had at home, this looked shiny but not metal shiny just shiny to the light. I had hold of Minnie's hand as I fell flat on my face from that thing, I swear we were just in a brick corridor. But now we were in a fancy hall with a big crystal-looking light shining above which wasn't a sun.

"Uhh... Are you ok?" I quickly recovered, checking Minnie all over.

"Shut up and get up." A solid voice said, halting my inspection of Minnie. I did what the voice told me though, standing up slowly as I rose I looked at the man before me, he had strange things on his feet which weren't foot wraps. He had long pants which hugged his legs tightly. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top few buttons and he was very pale, unlike me and Minnie (Naturally tanned) his eyes looked just like purple black crystals you find in caves. His lips formed a straight line, not looking impressed. "Now. The rules, you cannot leave this house without me, no running away or else you will be punished, you call me and who I tell you 'Master' or 'Mistress.' You need to be well presented."

"Where's Harley?" I almost scream at him, holding Minnie close by.

"Here's another rule, only speak if I give you permission. If any of these rules are broken you must suffer the consequences." He dismissed my question like a mindless pig. Just when he was finished a door opened and a small boy walked through with another 5 boys of a similar age.

"Jase, what's going on?" The boy asked, his hair was super straight and was shiny.

"Slaves, Lou. The small one I got for you." 'Jase' inclined his head towards Minnie. The boy came towards us and Minnie didn't break eye contact with him.

"She's small." The boy was about a head higher than Minnie, his shirt had no buttons but hung loose on his shoulders, his pants were the same material as the other's though, and he had the same-ish things on his feet.

"She's the same age as you." Jase said, raising his brow as if to say 'yeah I couldn't believe it either'

"Wow, heh." Lou reached out to touch Minnie but I quickly pushed her behind me, almost growling at the boy.

"Slave, don't disobey him. Lou you gotta be straight with them, say it is a command that way if they break it they can be punished." Jase put his hands down behind his back.

"Shut up, you need to tell me where Harley is!" I snarled at him, already knowing I would be out numbered if they decided to fight.

"Well, I order you to hand over my slave." Lou said, his face looking pissed off.

"No." I simply said, but I didn't see it coming, he wasn't there anymore and I couldn't feel Minnie behind me now. I spun around a whole turn just to see Minnie in Lou's arms, he held her at arms length, examining every bit of her, lifting her arm and such. I was about to run towards her and get her back but I got stopped,


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, bigger chappy for bigger wait... Have fun!**

_**ForbiddenSecretx**_

**Chapter 2**

"No." I simply said, but I didn't see it coming, he wasn't there anymore and I couldn't feel Minnie behind me now. I spun around a whole turn just to see Minnie in Lou's arms, he held her at arm's length, examining every bit of her, lifting her arm and such. I was about to run towards her and get her back but I got stopped, pulled back and slammed up against the wall, feeling all the wind disappear out of me, resulting in me falling to the floor catching my breath.

"You see? This is what happens when you start misbehaving." The man came up to me, crouched down and grinned, not a 'ha-ha, good joke' grin, but a grin that held a sinister humour to it.

"You- Bastard!" I coughed out, trying to sit up again to get back at him.

"You will never learn, will you?" He sighed, I didn't even see him stand up, but his foot defiantly came in contact with my face as he spun around, I landed on my back feeling dazed and defiantly not myself.

"Your-" I started saying, but saw his face move, almost telling me he will be happy to kick my ass again.

"I'm what? Have you given up?" He bent down, waiting for my answer.

I looked over to the kids crowded around Minnie, touching her, laughing at her size and sniffing her. She looked petrified but stayed as still as a mouse. I looked back to the man, he still hadn't moved, still awaiting my answer. I opened my mouth to speak but just decided to nod my head and let out a breath I had been keeping in.

"Well, that is a good idea."

"Jase, I'm going to take her to get clothes, because I don't really want a slave which is dressed as a caveman." Lou called out as he started heading to the door, gripping Minnie's arm tightly.

"Lou, take my slave to get some as well, but keep her under control!" Jase picked me up by my arm, escorted me to the group and shoved me towards them. Two of the kids grabbed my wrists; their touch was cold yet felt like a fixed clamp on my wrist.

"Fine, but don't blame me if she goes missing." Lou replied, eying me carefully before opening the door.

"Don't worry Jase, I'll keep this doll under control for ya'." One of the kids holding my wrist said, he had a strong American accent you would think to be in old movies.

"Good luck." Was the last thing that we heard before walking out and closing the door behind us.

"Now how about you and me go somewhere sometime, doll?" The kid looked up to me, giving me the _look. _

"She wouldn't dare go for you, Charlie I think she would rather go for a gentleman like me." My other side said, looking up to me and giving me the kissy face. I looked down to both of them, shocked that they were really acting like that.

"I wouldn't go for either of you! I would see your heads bashed in before I decide to kiss either of you." I hissed down at them, taunting their comebacks.

"You missed the point, doll; we got both your wrists." American kid said, holding my wrist up.

"I don't need my wrists free," I simply said before quickly swinging my wrists around myself, the kids followed and made a loud crack as they smashed into each other. The crowd just erupted in laughter at the two getting up, still somehow holding my wrists but rubbing their heads at the same time.

"Come on guys, you should've seen that coming, even I did and I wasn't looking." Lou came up to the three of us, he was probably the tallest of the bunch, but still only reached the bottom of my bewbs.

"She needs to be punished." One of the kids said from the group, but I couldn't identify him.

"She's my brother's and I'll decide whether she needs to be punished or not, Tom." Lou said, looking me up and down, I noticed I hadn't actually noticed his scars on his face or anything; he had one running across his lips and on next to his right eyebrow. "Chicks dig the scars, I know." He laughed, shaking his head and snapping me out of my gaze.

"How'd you get them?" I asked, trying to move my hair out of my face.

"Fight with the town jerk." He said, turning around and finishing the convocation. "Let's keep going." He said, walking back to the kid holding Minnie, taking her and walking with her by his side.

We had only walked for possibly 20 minutes before we stopped in front of a building, we walked inside and was greeted by cool air, the place was full of neat rows of clothes, pants, shirts, dresses, skirts and other things.

"So what does your brother like?" American dude asked.

"Tight things I guess, it is all he looks at on girls if it's baggy he just couldn't care less." Lou said, walking towards a more colourful section with some of the kids but some of them stayed with me as well.

"Never shopped for a girl, what size are you?" American dude looked at me keeping his hand on a certain piece of clothing.

"I don't know, what's a size?" I asked, was it a special type of clothing?

"Oh Jeeze, you have never actually gone shopping before, have you?" He shook his head, looking to the floor.

"I have gone hunting for animal skin before?" I recommended but he just laughed.

"No, where are you from?"

"SilverShaw." I said, looking out the window, wondering where we actually were."

"Wow, heard rumours about that place but never thought I'd meet anyone from there." He looked at a piece of clothing and handed it to me, it was a pair of pants, similar to what Lou was wearing actually similar to all these kids.

He didn't talk after that, just kept looking through clothes, passing me various types and asking his friends for opinions.

"Go to one of the changing rooms, try on a piece of clothing, if it fits just try on some others, if they all fit job done." He pointed towards a number of boxes' with sheets covering one entrance. I went in one of them, pulling the sheet across and started trying things on.

I came out about 10 minutes later, I had already tried on most of it and it felt comfy. The kids were sat on some benches, looking bored with their fists holding their heads up.

"Finally, that was like 2 hours!" American guy exaggerated. "Let's just get you some underwear and be done with it." He jumped up, walking away to the underwear section, I just watched after him, then to the door, then to where he was, but he wasn't there anymore. "Not so fast, come on, doll." His voice made me jump; he was behind me and started pushing me towards the underwear section.

"What are these?" I picked up a piece of underwear, it was black with red lacy bits in it, and they were long and had frilly bits at the top.

"They're called fishnets, I'm pretty sure Jason would like you to wear some of them to impress him, doll." He took them off me and put them in a basket which his friend was carrying. The guys went through pretty much every bit of underwear on the shelves, finding some the same size and dumping them into the basket. While they were doing it I looked at the pieces of underwear, some were called knickers, some bras, socks, and something called 'thongs' they didn't look at all comfortable but when I tried to put them back I was stopped by American dude's hand.

"You guys done?" Lou came up to us with Minnie trailing behind him with weird dress-up outfits. She looked happy enough to be head height with them. I remember when I first saw her, she was dressed up as a tree, and she wouldn't stop smiling.

"Are you ok?" I mouthed to Minnie, she looked at me, just remembering what situation we were in almost and nodding, but there was no smile there now.

The boys took us home after paying for the clothes, I counted 10 in total bags that they had to carry, and I was able to walk next to Minnie. I looked down to her and she looked pooped, her eyes closing as she walked.

"Slave, wake up." Lou came beside her and nudged her face roughly, making her fall into me.

"I'll carry her, she has never actually walked for this long." I looked at him, quickly catching her against my leg.

"Fine, but don't run." He made a motion with his hand and 4 of the kids came up beside us, almost caging us in. I picked Minnie up, balancing her on my hip and letting her head rest on my shoulder as she slowly fell asleep.

"So... Lou, why is your brother a moody ass and not you?" I asked quietly, making sure I don't wake Minnie.

"He has a bad temper, and doesn't like people who disobey him. So don't do what you did this morning." He said, still walking forward.

"So you won't tell him about what happened after we left?" I asked, referring to me bashing their heads in.

"Nah, you're good. But double cross me and I'll make sure you're left to his disposal." Wow, this kid was harsh.

"How old are you actually, cause' I don't think any of you are actually Minnie's age."

"Human wise... We're about 20 but vampire years I think it is Minnie's." He said, looking up to Minnie.

"You didn't call her 'slave' this time."

"Yeah, what of it?" He looked back down.

"Aren't you meant to?" I asked, seen as he did before when we were in the town.

"Only if we're around other vampires... Then they know I am acquainted by a slave and not a free human, cause' it is illegal to be around free humans in these parts." He said, looking forward at the big house we came from this morning. "Tip; don't piss Jase off again or he will beat you up even more than this morning."

"I'm not going to call him 'master'" I pouted, no one can rule me.

"You're gonna get done for that then, you're lucky I don't give a damn when I'm on my own, but if Jase is in the room you have to call me master because then I have to punish you, and I'm not that interested to be fair."

"Just take care of Minnie, please?" I asked as we got to the front door.

"I will, as much as I can but you gotta give her here now, my brother will probably not want you being with Minnie as much." I reluctantly passed her down to him, he shifted her onto his back so he was giving her a piggy back.

"You took your sweet god-damn time." We heard as we walked in, to meet Jase's fuming face.

I looked to Lou for help, he just nibbled his lip, noticed I was staring at him for help so he opened his mouth to reveal a pair of sharp fangs, he tapped a fang, pointed to me then pointed to Jase. My eyes widened as to what he was saying, no way! I wasn't going to let Jase bite me!

"Slave." Jase warned, coming towards me and grabbing my upper arm. I looked to Lou but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Come to me when I say, don't make me go to you." He growled as he led me upstairs, through a corridor then into a room, it was deep navy blue with a balcony, a large bed, doors to somewhere, and another set of doors.

"Get on the damn bed." He growled, pushing me in that direction.

"Please don't bite me..." I said, doing what I was told and sitting down. He didn't say anything, just slapped me around my face, making me fall backwards on the bed.

"Rule fucking 1 now, don't speak without permission! It will seriously irritate me, and also..." A punch then came to my stomach, I could feel my organs moving backwards, making me huddle in a ball on myself. "... Call me _Master!_" He yelled at me, wow he was really stressed.

"I- I'm sorry..." I gasped at the pain just from speaking. He kneeled on the bed next to me in a flash, his hand around my neck.

"I'm sorry, _what_!" He screeched down to me.

"M-Master!" I coughed as he released my neck.

"Well done." He walked off, gripping his hair and exhaling heavily. "Damn fucking timing." He muttered, starting to pull his top off, still facing away from me.

"Uh..." I was about to say something before he snapped at me.

"Come here!" I hesitantly walked up to him, balling my sweaty palms up into fists. When I got in front of him, he turned me around facing away from him. He leaned down and started to sniff my shoulder, "You smell of another man." He stated, keeping his hands on my shoulders. Was he talking about Harley? "So Harley's his name, is it?" He gripped my shoulders tightly. "I want you to go for a wash, wash his foul stench off yourself and give me your clothes, a new pair will be on the bed when you get out." He shoved me towards a door, I opened it to reveal a washroom as he said. I looked behind me and he was already closing the door, whilst pushing me in.

I looked at a weird contraption, it had a knob with a red dot and a blue dot at either side, I turned it and for a second I saw water gushing out of nowhere, then I noticed it was coming from a circle thing, I was fascinated by it, just standing there in my shorts and top. It was a while before I noticed I was wearing them so I stripped out of them and turned to the water, enjoying the warmth of it against my skin. It almost reminded me of the summers me and Harley shared playing in the lake. That got me thinking about him, where he was, if he was still alive, was he missing me as well, would we meet again? I sat down under the water, letting it run across my skin as I sulked.

"You better be washing in there, the shampoo and conditioner is on the side." Jase's voice yelled over the shower, I brought my soaking head up to look for them, I picked up a bottle of gloop, it said 'shampoo' on it so I guessed I used this, but for what?

"What do I use them for?" I called, waiting for a reply but faintly heard a sigh.

"Both of them are for your hair, shampoo first though." I squeezed some of the shampoo onto my hand, it felt all slippy and runny as I quickly put it on my hair, I started to rub it in thoroughly and soon my hair started to unknot and become smooth. Once I had all the knots out I started to rinse it out, but something started stinging my eyes, I quickly tried to wipe it out but it got worse. Then I had an idea, I faced the water so it all got washed away. My eyes were sore after that, so I quickly moved onto the conditioner. That made my hair feel really smooth, I was fascinated by it and its smell, it smelt like Jase, which is why I couldn't work out his smell before, it's because this was his smell! I turned the water off, looking for something to dry off with and cover my body.

"Towels are on the rack." I heard an annoyed voice say from the room. I looked around the gleaming room, finding the rack with towels, as he called them, on some shelves. I started to dry off, feeling the soft fabric brush against my skin and quickly dry me off. Once I had dried off, I held the towel around myself, walking towards the door and opening it slightly.

"No angry vampire about..." I walked through the door, closing it quietly behind me and walked over to some clothes and underwear laid out on the bed.

"Sorry hun, what was that?" I jumped as I heard his voice right behind me, but I didn't dare turn around. "Turn around, now." He ordered, I still couldn't move my body, paranoia kicked in and thoughts rushed into my head like 'what if the towel falls down? What if he will hit me again? Will he still want to bite me?' "I can't be arsed to use force on you tonight, so just do what I say." I turned my head, then my shoulders and it kept going like that until I was finally facing his chest completely. "Finally, so why are you scared?"

"I-I-Umm..." I couldn't get a proper sentence out, I could only just stutter.

"Listen, the only, and I mean, only reason I am not punishing you is because there's a vampire gathering, here and it's on the weekend." He looked down at me to see it I was still listening. "So I need to show you off to other vampires, so I'll make a pact with you. You behave for that _one_ night, and I will not punish you for anything you do up until then."

"What if I run away?" I looked up to his eyes, I could see me not calling him master annoyed him.

"Then your friend will suffer for your actions." He thought about that for a second and then said, "In fact, I will never let you see or speak to her, I will make sure you are kept in this room for the rest of your miserable pathetic life. Deal then?"

"I guess so, seen as now I can speak freely." I grinned to myself, wow I had some balls to say that.

"Oh no, there will still be punishments, just after the weekend." _Fuck!_ "You better be screwed. I shall leave you to get changed then." With that, he walked out, proud with himself. What a fucker.

I looked down to the clothes and quickly took the underwear, putting that on first and it was really comfy. Next was the large t-shirt, it went over my thighs and covered all the top half of my body.

"Are you done in there?" A voice came through the door, it was Lou thank god.

"Uh-I, yeah." I sat down on the bed, waiting for the door to open.

"I heard the commotion as soon as you got up here, so how come there hasn't been any more?" He sat on the bed next to me, staring at my neck where I guessed bruises were.

"We made a pact for the time being. When's the weekend?"

"Saturday's tomorrow, what that gathering thing?" I just nodded to him. "That's gonna last all night."

"No..." I moaned and fell on my back.

"So he wants to show you off?" Lou chuckled.

"I guess so." I said within a yawn.

"So... This may seem weird but can I ask why you're not as obedient as Minnie?" He leaned on his elbows, acting completely at ease.

"I don't know." I shrugged, but I would bet if I thought about it I would find out.

"I think it's because you still want to escape."

I let out a breath, the reason for escape? Any person can figure that out. "You have no idea."

"Why do you want to escape? You got me." He raised one eyebrow, then realising why. "Is it Jase, isn't it?"

"Partly." I quickly replied.

"What's the other part?" He probed even further.

"I want everything to go back to normal for me..." I nibbled my bottom lip, remembering how Harley always used to stop me from doing it, then I also missed his kisses, the feeling was distant now.

"Jase, come in now, I got it out of her." Lou said to the door, it slowly opened with an irritated looking Jase behind it.

"You could've got more out of her." He said, walking in and closing the door behind himself.

"What... Lou, what the hell?" I glanced at Lou then back to Jase.

"Don't bother ask him for help, slave." He growled at me, slowly prowling towards me.

"He told me to do this, sorry." Lou didn't make eye contact with me.

"Don't apologise to her!" Jase raised his voice at Lou. "Now, explain it fully because I want to know everything, every little detail."

"I refuse." I narrowed my eyes at him, I faintly heard Lou curse under his breath.

"You _never_ refuse. I need to know why you want to escape so then I know if you might escape on the night."

"Well then you'll be clueless, wont you?" I kept my voice low.

"I will make sure your little friend repays your stupidity then." He was turning to leave, was he talking about Minnie? No! She can't suffer because of me!

"Wait!" I quickly stood up, pulling the shirt down.

"What's that? 'Oh no I'll tell you and I won't lie?'" He leaned on the door, staring at me looking smug.

"Harley. I want to see Harley." I looked to the floor. Defeated.

"Ahh, and who's his master or mistress?"

"I don't know, but I want to see him."

"If you see him at the gathering, because there will be a lot of slaves there with their owners, tell me and I may give you permission to speak with him if you're good until then, so far it isn't good though." He winked at me, opened the door and left.

"He lies." Lou said quietly, almost mumbling.

"Huh?" I looked at him, and remembered I was angry at him.

"He won't let you see your friend, he will make sure you stay away from him." I looked at him oddly.

"But... He said he would..." I was completely blue to the situation.

"Just if you see your friend go and see him without alerting Jase. That is if he is not with his owner." He was still not meeting my stare, just fiddling with his wrist.

"Thanks... why do you sound sad?"

"Because you'll end up getting yourself killed by my brother." He let out a heavy sigh, "Minnie asked for me to make sure you don't, she made me promise and if you die, she said, she would run away."

"And then Jase will make you punish her..." I finished off for him.

"Yup... Can I tell you something? Promise me you will not tell _anyone_ and I mean anyone. Pinkey promise." He held his pinkey out to me, I linked mine with his and he let out a sigh. "I have a girlfriend..."

"Oh that's tragic." I exaggerated at him.

"No, shut up." He chuckled, "I have a girlfriend, my brother doesn't know but she knows I have a slave, she wants me to sell Minnie. But I don't know how to explain it to Jase that I want to sell the slave that he only just bought me."

"Wait, you're gonna sell Minnie?" I raised my voice, balling my hands into fists.

"I need to or my girlfriend will leave me, anyway I don't need a slave!"

"No!" I screamed at him, "You are not selling Minnie!"

"Keep your damn voice down!" He stood up.

"You want to sell Minnie? I'll happily tell Jase about your girlfriend."

"You wouldn't! Look, my girlfriend is from an enemy clan, my brother hates them. I will be skinned alive if he finds out."

"I don't care, Minnie means more to me than you ever will. She's all I have of my old life now." Tears started coming from my eyes, I turned around so he couldn't see.

"You have to forget about your past now, you're in the present now, that's what's getting you into trouble."

I growled, spun around and back slapped him around his face, making him weaver. His face was furious once he looked back.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He started storming to the door but then another voice came from the window.

"Doll, that was just too good." The thick American accent whistled at the red mark now forming on Lou's face.

"She just hit my boyfriend. She's a slave as well." A girl voice sounded so shocked.

"Laura what are you doing here?!" Lou rushed over to the girl, she had shoulder length brown hair with a full fringe, blue eyes and a really skinny figure.

"I came to see you, and why aren't you punishing your slave for hitting you?" She looked over his shoulder to me.

"I can't, my brother's having a gathering for our clan so he wants to show her off." He sounded disgusted.

"Lame excuse." She simply said before taking his head and kissing him, her hands gripping his hair.

I looked over to American guy and he was in a 60's suit with a hat to go with it, he looked like he was out of the god father.

"Doll that look suits you, wear it more often will ya?" His flirting was skilful but obnoxious to me.

"Harry don't speak to her." Lou said holding his slut's hand and turning to him. "So why are you here?

"I had to escort your girl. So what were you and your slave arguing about?"

"I'm going to sell Minnie for Tasha." Lou said, looking to 'Tasha' and kissing her on the cheek.

"Awhh, thank you, hunny-boo!"

"Like fuck you are, I'm going to tell Jase now." I was about to walk out the door but my wrist was caught and it was used to fling me back across the room.

"Slave, you don't get a say in this!" I heard Lou shout at me from the door.

"Wow, Lou calm down on her!" Harry said, coming in front of me protectively.

"Shut the fuck up Harry. It is my choice and you don't get a say either."

"Your girlfriend's a whore." I giggled in my daze, knowing I had just said that.

"You what...?" Lou said in a deathly low voice.

"If you hit me Jase will know, Jase will get who did it, Jase will be your problem then. Cause I gotta be all perfect for his gathering thing." I said in a woozy voice.

"Hunny, she ain't worth it, just ignore her pathetic human words." She walked up to him and tried to put her hand on his arm but he pushed her away.

"Why do you always forcibly touch me? Stop it! Stop it now, just go before my brother senses you're here." Wow Lou was in a tantrum.

"Calm down Lou, please I need to prove my sister wrong!" She pleaded, whoops wrong move.

"What? You said none of your family knew about us!"

"No, I mean, please don't tell your brother!"

"Tell him what? That you have been here? That I have been dating you?"

"No! Its just- My family do know, ok? I have to report to them every time I see you." She held up her hands in surrender.

"You _report_ to them? You tell them what we did?" He yelled at her, advancing towards her and pinning her to the wall.

"Yes! But it was in hopes that we could humiliate your clan!" She whimpered at him. "I love you, please, please do not tell your brother, he'll start a war with the clans."

"What about Minnie, why'd you want me to get rid of her?"

"I want her for myself! As soon as you put her back on the market I would have bought her!"

"Get out. Get out now I never want to see you again." He growled, turning away from us, now I looked he was shaking.

"I-" She started,

"Get out now before I do tell my brother." He hissed at her, actually hissed.

"Good riddance lad, she was not your type." Harry said once she left.

"Be quiet..." He sighed, as he did the door opened and Minnie peaked inside, running completely inside once she had noticed we were in here.

"Tiger! Jase is drunk and is scary..." She ran up to me and sat in my lap.

"Not again..." Lou moaned. "But aren't you meant to be in bed, Minnie?"

"He came in and took me down stairs and he made me talk to him." She curled my hair around her fingers, she had had a shower and her hair was like mine now. She was also dressed in spotty clothes.

"What did he talk about?" Harry looked down at her.

"Tiger, he asked how he should go about her. I just said be nice." She looked to my face, there must've been something that shocked her because she immediately looked shocked. "Tiger why are you so pale?"

"Ahh shit, Jase's going to notice that as well." Lou put his hands over his face and groaned.

"It doesn't matter about me, come on you need to sleep." I stood up, but almost fell over before if it wasn't for Harry catching me.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked Lou before he slid me back down, looking at the wall and jumping back.

"Oh shit!" Lou gasped, ran over and started dragging me over to the bathroom, I looked at the wall and saw smeared blood all over, was that mine? The dull pain in the back of my head now made sense, I just thought it was a headache.

Minnie started crying, panicing and pacing around in a circle in the bathroom.

"I thought the smell of blood was just your brother downstairs, Jeeze..." Harry shut the door behind him.

"Minnie, shh or Jase will hear and he will be angry, ok?" Lou took her by the arms and kept her still.

"You shouldn't have threw her against the wall Lou..." Harry came over and parted my hair and made an ouch sound.

"You think I don't know that now? It doesn't look that bad, lets just clean it and hopefully it won't be noticeable." He started dabbing my head with something even more damp.

"Oww..." I tried to pull away but Harry kept me still.

"Don't move." He kept my hair out of the way. "Minnie can you go on watch for Jase?" Minnie looked at him, nodded and ran out of the bathroom.

"There... Now we gotta clean the wall..." He rinsed out the cloth and went into the bedroom.

"Can you walk, doll?" Harry shook my head but I was just drifting in between consciousness.

"Wha...?"

"Right, too much blood loss. Lets go lay you down." He was a head smaller than me but made up for it in strength as he carried me bridal style to the bed.

"What are you doing? She can't go to sleep!" Lou said in an annoyed tone.

"Well what do we do she is almost falling asleep sat down and she can't walk."

"Just... Urghh fine, just keep an eye on her pulse." Was the last thing that was said before I felt myself drift away to sleepy bye land.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Think of Jase when he's drunk as Johnny Depp when he played Captain Jack Sparrow. :D_**

**_ForbiddenSecretx_**

"Just be quiet, you can stay here tonight but one word and I swear I will slice your balls off with a samurai sword. Are we clear?" I heard Lou's low deathly voice.

"Tiger...?" I heard Minnie whisper to me, really close to my ear as well.

"Is she awake?" Harry came over to the other side of me and made a tsk-ing sound. "Doll, remember not to piss Lou off again, will ya?"

"Don't blame me for this," I heard Lou say from the bottom of the bed. I heard a creaking of a door open and Jase stood there in the doorway.

"Who for what?" He came into the room, looking at all of us suspiciously. I could already smell the stench of alcohol coming off him.

"Uh..." Lou started, but I quickly came up with a cover.

"I slipped on the shampoo, and I hit my head." I licked my dry lips nervously.

"Should've known I had to bathe you myself." He shook his head grinning.

"No, no, no it's ok now..." I quickly sat up, regretting it after I got head rush.

"You know what? You're good, you should behave like this more often." He slurred on his last words.

"Slave, Harry come on we need to get going to my room..." Lou awkwardly said, tugging Minnie along with him.

"Tomorrow get her ready for the afternoon, we can show her off to the early guests." Jase called after them as they left.

The room grew quiet as they shut the door, I looked to my legs and started wiggling my toes, just because.

"So are you going to be a good girl tomorrow?" He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Will you give me permission to see Harley?" I whispered, still not bringing my eyes up.

"Why so much of this Har-Harley. I'm getting jealous about him by the second." He leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows.

"I promised I won't forget about him..." I knew that wasn't true, I didn't get enough time to say it but I still wanted him to know it, so I needed to tell him.

"Ooo, some romance here then?" He mimicked a diva's voice.

"A bit..." I smiled slyly just thinking about it.

"Well, you know what I would like?" His voice had gone deadly serious now, not a hint of drunk slurring either, "You need to forget about him, you're mine now and no one can change that." He growled, I could feel his breath on my ear as he growled it so close.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a quiver of my lip. My breathing became deep and I tried so hard not to let the tears in my eyes spill.

"Well, have a nice sleep, you'll be needing it for tomorrow." He joyfully said as he pushed me down to the bed gently.

I just laid there, feeling the weight shift as he got off the bed, I turned to my side, ignoring his presence in the bathroom as much as I could until I finally started to drift away.

***The afternoon***

I looked in the mirror, my hair done up in two long 'pigtails' as Jase called them, with ribbon tied around them, different colours of ribbon tied around each. My make up was detailed, with swirls drawn at the corner of my eyes with eyeliner and pink glossy lipstick coating my lips. The dress he had made me wear felt like one of them we had at home, they stopped just above the knee and had no shoulder straps, only a piece of felt going around your neck and tied there so it held the dress up.

"Hurry up in there, we need to walk downstairs." Lou called from the over side of the door, I quickly straightened out the pale blue dress and walked outside in my high heels.

"Tiger! You look pretty!" Minnie ran up to me and almost knocked me over with a hug.

"Thanks, you too." She had her hair up the same as mine but with ladybirds in her hair and a red and black dress with frilly shoulder straps.

"Come on girls," Lou held the door open for us, he was dressed in a suit and so was Harry, he was stood outside waiting for us as well. We walked down the stairs, greeting guests with a nod and a smile.

"Lou, darling you look marvellous!" A woman came running up to Lou and placed a kiss on his forehead, she was beautiful and wore a long black elegant dress with no back, her hair was in a beehive by the looks of it also.

"Mom, don't embarrass me in front of my slave!" Lou wiped the faint lipstick from his head as he held his hand out to Minnie, "Mom, this is my slave, Minnie." Minnie was smiling up to her with a toothy smile.

"Well, she's very..." His mother was lost for words as she looked down at the goofy Minnie.

"And Louise, may I introduce Jase's slave, Tiger." Harry said gesturing to me.

"It's a pleasure," I nodded to her.

"Has Jase not yet gone over the rules with her yet?" She questioned Harry, looking disgusted.

"I presume he has but maybe she just needs reminding, _slave_..." He inclined his head to me.

"Oh, I apologise, mistress, I am quite new to this..." I quickly corrected myself.

"That is better, I hope he is serving the right punishments with you two?" She looked at both me and Minnie.

"Indeed he has, mom. We should be going to greet the guests now, see you soon!" Lou quickly saved us and started to direct us away.

"Nice one." Harry said, breathing out. We made our own little circle in the corner of the room, I kept my eye out for Harley, scanning the fairly large crowd in the centre of the room.

"You looking for Harley?" Lou came beside me in the circle, watching as well.

"Yep... Can you distract the person he is with so I can talk to him if he's here?"

"Yep, that was my plan anyway." My eyes widened as I saw a couple come through the door, and also a little boy follow them, I looked thouroughly at the male and was sure that was Harley, he had the same lips. Even if his hair was now somehow extremely straight, I looked down to the woman's hand and it was linked with Harley's by their side.

"There..." I faintly said, my bottom lip quivering again.

"Come on, lets go to them." Lou took my hand and started dragging me towards them. "Afternoon ma'am, welcome to this Gathering." Lou nodded to the woman.

"How very polite, you're very well mannered aren't you boy?" She shook his hand with her free one, I looked to Harley and his eyes locked with mine, immediately he recognised me and his mouth dropped a tiny bit.

"How about your slave and my slave go get us some drinks?" He looked to Harley.

"Certainly, boy behave yourself, or I will have to dish out some punishments." She winked to Harley, he slyly smiled and started walking ahead of me, I quickly followed him until we got to a quiet spot, which was in the small section next to the food buffet.

"Look-" He started but I cut him off with my hand.

"Don't give me horse shit and say it's fine cuisine." I looked away from him.

"No, we're not- it's not- I'm not... I'm sorry..." He held his hand out to me but I just stared down at it in disgust, that whore had held it there is no way I'm touching it.

"Just save it. You broke your promise. The promise you made when you asked me for the billionth time of asking me to date you 'I will never hurt you, I love you and I promise we will be together forever.'" I quoted his exact words, they were branded into my mind since he had said them. A stray tear fell down my face as I gave up the brave act.

"She bought me for sex. I could not choose, trust me I tried to say no but she 'punished' me and made me comply, this is just an act that she wants me to put on!" He tried grabbing my shoulders and bending to my eye level.

"So you've had _sex_ with her?" I sobbed, the dam of tears breaking out.

"She made me, and she only used Jake as leverage for me to do it, I was not going to let him die because you would've hated me even more!" He pleaded, pushing me up against the wall in attempt to make me listen.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I pushed him away, but he didn't budge very far.

"Listen, Tiger! I still love you, I always will please don't cry!" He brought me into a tight hug, but I couldn't return the compassion.

"I'm sorry... It's over." I tried to squirm out of his hold but he kept me still.

"No! Please stay with me, in my heart with me." He brought my chin up with one hand and forcibly kissed me roughly, and to be honest it hurt, his lips didn't feel the same, it was just breaking me up even more.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" I heard Lou growl, then Harley was roughly thrown off me. I looked to Harley and he had a tear streaked face, his hair was ruffled and messy. "Stay away from Tiger, you hear me?" Lou growled at him and pointed towards where his whore was awaiting him. "Get back with her." Harley looked at me, defeated and pleading me with his eyes, I just looked away, sliding down the wall and I started crying into my knees, Lou came and sat down next to me with an arm around me.


End file.
